percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Alex Depp
Alexander 'Alex' Caesar Depp (Αλεξάντερ in Ancient Greek) is a protaginist in the Percy Jackson fanfiction series by fanfiction.net author: 101EmilyRox. He is a demi-god son of Zeus, lord of the sky, and an Oregon State University physics lecturer, Kelli Depp. Alex is the boyfriend of Andy Jackson. Early Life Alexander was born on the 20th March, 2013 at 11:02; the summer equinox, in Bend, Oregon . Although Kelli knew this, it didn't affect her and she raised Alex with little restrictions and protection. From this, Alex experienced the many cruelties of the world and of the divine before he was truelly old enough to realise what he was seeing. Alex attended multiple schools in Bent, often being expelled after two or three years. He had a childhood friend named Toby Nickleson, but Toby was forbiden from seeing Alex after the son of Zeus accidentaly set the Nickleson's house on fire from blowing up the microwave. When Alex was 8, he was attacked while walking home from school by rogue automatons. Frightened that his son had been attacked so young, Zeus told Kelli to send him to Camp Half-Blood. Alex arrived only a month prior to Monique's arrival. Andy Jackson Series 14 Years Later Camp Half-Blood We first meet Alex on Andy's second day at Camp. She - literally - walks into him as she comes out of the Big House, makes a fool of herself, and runs. Alex is instantly attracted to her, but is more curious about her than romantically. After that, Alex helps Andy around camp for a few days, until Monique orders him (and Josh) to leave her alone. After a month, Andy gets a quest to save her parents. Alex (along with Josh) sneaks into the attic and overhears Triton and are caught out, before proclaiming thatthey wish to join Andy on her quest. After talking Monique into joining them also, they set off. New York In New York, Alex is dioriented by the big city. He's used to tiny Bend, Oregon, not The City That Never Sleeps. So he doesn't notice when Andy runs back to her apartment, but they quickly follow her. Alex looks around the Chase's apartment and questions Andy on pictures that are put up. Docks and Sailing Alex was one of the most skeptical about the Princess Andromeda, but he followed Andy onto the ship to "protect" her. He was very woosy at sea and got sea-sick multiple times. As a son of Zeus he doesn't like to be in Poseidon's domain. Mount Etna Alex had no trouble climbing Etna, the higher they went, the easier it became for him due to him being closer to his father's domain. By the time they reached the summit, he was using his wind powers to help the others up the side of the mountain. Saving Percy and Annabeth and After Alex unbound Percy (along with Josh's help) but carried Annabeth down Etna. He wished to stop and help Andy fight, but she was blown of Etna before he could reach her. Monique then took Annabeth, and told Alex to find Andy. Jumping from the mountain he attempted to find Andy, but she had already sunken in the water. Quality Time In Quality Time, Alex visited Andy's apartment multiple times in the time she was in Atlantis. Kelli allowed him to stay in New York until the end of summer, and when Annabeth came back he was happy. Eventually Andy came home and Alex was thrilled, but he went home back to Oregon, only to come back to camp in the week. Saving Andromeda COMING SOON Birthday Surprise COMING SOON Balloting COMING SOON One Step Forward, Two Million Steps Back COMING SOON War of the Divine COMING SOON Personality Alex is a very trusting and loyal person. He is passionate and strives to do his best. From meeting him, Alex first seems like a very kind and thoughtful person - which is true - but underneath he is very deep. Alex, from a very young age, got into the mindset of trying to do bigger and better things, so that he could impress his father, and that he might come back to him and his mother. Since being at Camp Half-Blood, Alex has realised that he needant do much, that his father did care about him, but Alex still strived to be great. He takes his friendships seriously. After growing up with little to no friends at all, Alex treasures his true friends, and keeps his aquaintances at a distance. Alex's fatal flaw is power, much like most children of Zeus. Appearance Alex was very average height, often complaining because Andy was taller than him, and then Monique, and then Josh. But over the gap between Saving Andromeda and Balloting he had his growth spurt, standing at 5'9", almost 6 ft. Alex also inherited lots of his looks from his father, Zeus. He had "raven" black hair and electric blue eyes. Abilities ADHD: Like all demigods, Alex possesses inborn supernatural battle reflexes and senses that he uses to analyze the fighting style of his opponent. Fighting Skills: Alex has shown to be a formidable opponent with a spear, as well as being skilled in hand-to-hand combat, and sword skills. Dyslexia: since his brain is hard-wired for reading Ancient Greek instead of modern languages. Being the son of Zeus; Alex holds divine authority over the creatures of the sky as well as weather, having powers that are greater than the children of nearly every other god. Aerokinesis: '''Alex has the ability to control air. '''Atmokinesis: '''Alex has a minor control over the weather. It is not even close to matching his father's ability, but he is able to cal lightning from the sky, create thunder, rain and form clouds. Andy has a larger ability for storms than he does. '''Electrokinesis: Alex has electrokinesis (control over electricity and lightning) due to his father, Zeus, the god of lightning. Calling down lightning bolts are a lot harder than emitting static, as it makes him ready to faint, but with practice he becomes much better and require less effort. Thalia has taught him to send powerful amounts of static shock throughout another person's body on contact. Mist Control: Alex can manipulate the Mist, which means he can make things appear as he wants them to appear to the eyes of a mortal (taught to him by Chrion) Weapons Alex fights with a spear. He only uses a generic spear, but during Steps Theseus gave Alex a spear which would never break as a present for saving Athens. He didn't name the spear (because he believes naming a weapon is tacky) but loves it, and fought many battles with it. Relationships Family Alex's immediate family is small, his mother an only child, not otherwise dating or married and his grandparents dead. His only family links are through his father, Zeus, and thus into the entire Olympian family. On his mother's side he has ansestery back to England and Ireland. Kelli has managed to trace back their family tree up until 55 B.C (with the help of Clio, the muse of history), back when Julius Caesar attempted to invade Britain. Kelli Depp “'' I would never regret you nor Kelsie. ” –Zeus to Alex, War of the Divine Alex and his mother are extremly close. They live in a large townhouse in Bend, which they often discuss moving out of because it's so big for two people, but they never do. When Kelli wasn't working, she put all of her spare time into spending it with Alex and making his childhood the best it could be, after Apollo visited her when she was pregnant and told her about Alex's fate. Zeus “ Your father is a great man...I hope the you'll meet him some day, but then again I also kinda hope you don't. ” –Kelli musing about Zeus while putting a 4 month old Alex to bed. Like most demi-gods, Alex didn't know who his father was until he arrived at Camp Half-Blood, where he was claimed after flying to the top of the Big House to retreive his shoes (which had been thrown up there by the Hermes cabin). Zeus visited Alex in a dream and told him he was proud of him, but, otherwise, Alex and Zeus have interacted at the minimum. Thalia Grace Although they are only half-siblings (through their father Zeus), Thalia regards Alex as a true brother. They both care deeply for each other, and fight for each other. They have rare contact with each other face-to-face (due to Thalia's travels with the Hunters) but they do IM each other. Friends Monique Anderson “ I'm 8, too! How cool is that! But I don't have a brother. ” –Alex to Monique after Leo's death (pre-series) Out of the four, Alex and Monique have known each other the longest. After the death of her brother, Monique was taken to camp and Alex was set to be her 'mentor' as he was the only demi-god there that was the same age. Although the two got off to a rocky start, they became great friends over the years. Alex has learned never to contridict Monique, and Monique doesn't question Alex's leadership. They both assist each other in tasks, but are also knwon to tease and insult the other. When Monique worked out that Alex was interested in Andy she immediatly confronted him. Titans Kronos Predictably, Alex and Kronos are enemies. They have yet to interact, but Alex holds him in his mind as one of the most evil creatures ever and hopes one day that he will completely die. By his hand, if he can. Rhea Rhea rarely visits Alex in his dreams, although, as he is very close to Andy, she watches over him and sends him dreams that assist him. In Saving Andromeda, when Rhea met with Monique, Alex and Annabeth, Home Alex and his mother live in Bend, Oregon. ALEX - 3051 NW Craftsman Dr, Bend, OR 97701.jpg Alex Letter.jpg Alex22.jpg USA - ALEX.gif Etymology The name Alexander is from Greek, and most commonly mean "''defender of men" (or "men's defender"), and "warrior". Although Caesar means "hairy" or "head of hair" (from the Latin caesaries) it was used as a title for Roman empowers with the meaning "ruler". The most famous person to bear the name would be the Roman general Julius Caesar, whom Kelli most likely named Alex after, as he was one of the greatest leaders in antiquity. Jonny Depp is a famous person with the same last name (although Alex laments that they aren't related). Trivia * Alex's favourite colour is yellow. *Alex's favourite flower are chrysanthemums, *Alex's birthday is on the day of the summer equinox every year (20th March) *Alex does well in school, due to the fact that his "Special Needs" teacher is easy on marking and has low expectations. He enjoys bragging to Monqiue that he gets better grades than her. *Alex wants a Chevy Corvette 427 Convertible sports car *If you asked Alex "What was that noise?" he would reply "Andy tripping?" Category:Andy Jackson Series Category:Males Category:Demigods Category:Children of Zeus Category:Greek Demigod Category:Original Character